


I'm Standing In Your Kitchen

by chucks_prophet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Breaking Up & Making Up, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel is the Reason, Coming Out, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Fluff, I Know I Surprised Myself, M/M, Mary Lives, PINKIE SWEAR, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Supportive John, for everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6895300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucks_prophet/pseuds/chucks_prophet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas narrows his eyebrows, threatening the lives of the two ripe blueberries lodged in his skull. “I'm sorry,” he says, shifting on the couch next to Dean, “there are just not enough pennies in the tips jar. You say you want to start a new chapter after completely isolating Lisa? You guys were high school sweethearts, voted 'Most Likely to Get Bendy in the Backseat of a Four-Wheeler'. What could have possibly burnt out that flame?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Standing In Your Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shalinabianca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalinabianca/gifts).



> For the request from the always lovely shalinabianca: Could you do a Dean or Gadreel fic to “Bones” by Ginny Blackmore? AU probably. Fluffy smut? He apologizes for being an ass?
> 
> Alas, there’s no smut, but there’s lots of angst and fluff to compensate for.
> 
> Title separately inspired by Faith Hill’s “Stealing Kisses”.

 

 

_The plate shatters on the floor, amplifying the newfangled silence in the room like a Casio._

_She says in a voice barely above a whisper that she doesn’t want to see him again, that he never loved her to begin with, and that he’s scum on the bottom of her steel-toed heels, the ones that have supported them for five whole years without a single complaint from her feet._

_That he’s a faggot. That one she yells._

_He doesn’t try to defend himself. He knows if he says anything else, the bullet holes in her shirt will expand in size._

_So he zips the fleshy pink barrel of his gun, grabs his coat, and wipes his tears as he leaves the apartment._

Castiel Novak looks on with dreaded anticipation. He folds his right hand over his left to keep from reaching out. Sometimes he thinks he’s made of needle and thread, ready to fix everything. “And?”

Dean shakes his head. "That's it. That's all that happened."

__

"That's not all, John,” Mary Winchester spits, lip quivering. “I know it. Who have you been screwing?"

Mary watches on in dreaded anticipation as John’s chest expands sucking in long, unsteady breath. He shifts his gaze to the floor, hoping to find some clarity within the dirt-encrusted cracks of the stark white tiles. The teapot whistles quietly in the background before the red hot burner hisses from the faintest drop of water.

__

"No one influenced me, alright?” Dean says, running an impatient hand over his face. “It was my decision."

__

"Do you honestly expect me to believe a word out of your mouth right now?” yells Mary, thankful for her (mostly) grown children long since moved out of the house. Mary never raises her voice, not to anyone. “You're gone for a couple days, maybe a week at a time, and you're telling me not to be angry!? I _dare_ you to tell me how to feel, Jonathan. I dare you."

__

"I just feel like it's time for me to start a new chapter in my life, you know?"

Cas narrows his eyebrows, threatening the lives of the two ripe blueberries lodged in his skull. “I'm sorry,” he says, shifting on the couch next to Dean, “there are just not enough pennies in the tips jar. You say you want to start a new chapter after completely isolating Lisa? You guys were _high school sweethearts_ , voted 'Most Likely to Get Bendy in the Backseat of a Four-Wheeler'. What could have possibly burnt out that flame?"

“Cas—”

"No, Don’t ‘Cas’ your way out of this one, mister. I’m your best friend, and if I’m going to properly listen to this story at seven in the morning, it’s going to be over a nice hot tea."

__

"I don't need your empathy, Mary," growls John as the tea kettle screeches for help. "I'm not some-some homosexual getting down on his knees for the first time without choking on his devotion. I may not be Rapture-ready, but I’m no cheater. How could I do that to us? To our kids? To Sammy, and Dean—"

"Then tell me John," breathes Mary as a wave of exhaustion washes over her. "Just tell me why you've been..."

"What?"

"Why did you bring up homosexuality?"

__

"It's not homosexuality, per say, it's more, uhm—"

"Bisexuality?" With the Georgia Tech mug perched on the bridge of his freckled nose, Dean’s eyes, a green chai with a dash of Seattle’s Best coffee grounds stirred in, peer up at Castiel. Cas laughs, setting down his much cooler Lord of the Rings mug with the One Ring acting as the handle, “Dean, I thought we did a tour around these parks before. _I'm_ bi."

Dean has to blink twice because that’s some _strong_ tea. "Really?"

"Yeah, have been for as long as I can remember," Cas chuckles again before slapping his elbows on his granite countertop. "So, who's the lucky guy who brought out your inner lean, any-sex eating machine?"

__

"Cas. It's Cas."

For a whole minute, Mary just stares blankly ahead at the souvenir Grand Canyon magnet on the fridge. "He's—? For—?” Her eyes, a fresh coat of paint adorning the 12x12 walls of a newborn baby boy’s room, flicker back to her husband’s much harder, whiskey-laden greens. “ _Oh my God,”_ she breathes, a fickle smile flashing across her reddening cheeks. “What about Lisa? How do you know this?"

"He came to me before anyone else,” says John. “He’s been trying to work up the courage to tell the poor girl. I’ve been staying at his old place in case he needs anything. I told him I love him, but he's gotta make damn sure of what he wants before he goes breakin' someone else’s heart, and he said—"

__

"I'm sure. I've never been surer about anything in my entire life."

“Dean—”

Before he can get another word in, Dean pulls him in by the lapel of the only article of clothing he’s wearing next to flannel undies. With their newfound proximity, he tries to take a moment to admire the way Castiel’s heart syncs with Dean’s surround sound, the way his five-fingered warmth extends to the nape of his neck, the way the blue slowly evaporates from his eyes, leaving only the black of his pupils to stare up at Dean—

But all that’s gone when their lips brush against each other with Dean responding: “I love you too.”

It’s new, that’s for sure. Kissing another guy is rougher, harsher, _messier_ —

Luckily, Cas isn’t another guy.

“I _was_ going to say you’re a massive idiot,” says Cas after a beat, “but that too.”

**

“Should we call them?” asks Mary with a smile no amount of Windex can wipe from her face.

John crosses the floor to sport his arms around Mary’s back. “Hon,” he says, leaning his head over her shoulder, “I have a feeling their lines are gonna be tied up for a _while.”_

**

“I’m glad you came,” says Dean, welcoming the body at his door inside.

“I’m not going to stay very long.”

“I don’t expect you to,” Dean responds as he closes the door and steps out onto the front porch. The wind nips at his skin, but the air carries the scented promise of rain.

Lisa tries managing a small smile, something he figures she hasn’t done in a while, but her lips barely twitch. She has on a dark trenchcoat that matches her hair coiled around her bronze skin. Her face bares little makeup, but she looks like she’s slowly catching up on sleep, which is good. (Not like Dean should feel any sort of relief after what he did to her.) “I just need to ask you one question,” she says.

Dean makes sure to look her in the eyes as he says, “Go ahead.”

“Are you happy?”

The question comes out blunter than the tips of his fingernails, but Dean doesn’t show a hint of hesitation when he thinks of Cas and replies, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m… really happy.”

An expression crosses Lisa’s face, but Dean can’t decipher what it is because her arms are wrapping around him. Dean holds on tight, giving Lisa the satisfaction of what he should’ve given her three months ago.

Lisa pulls back after a minute. “Alright, now get inside,” she says, trying out the stern mom voice Dean didn’t have the chance to hear, “before your boyfriend thinks you’re leaving him.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Dean promises.

This time he really, truly means it.

**Author's Note:**

> Georgia Tech is home of the hornets. I figured that would've influenced AU Cas's decision some. (;


End file.
